Grand Theft Auto:  Franklynn City
by D. L. Carey
Summary: Young and bold, Shawn Hicks is a local gang member living in the bustling metropolis, Franklynn City.  This thrilling epic is kick started by a series of shocking events involving the death of Shawn's closet friend and ally, Blaine Lockhart.
1. Introduction

**Grand Theft Auto**

**Franklynn City**

written by David L. Carey

**Introduction: Welcome To Franklynn City**

Franklynn City is a bustling metropolis inhabited by the normal crowds of insane people you would normally see in every major city. You have the drug dealers who set up shop on the corner of every main street to try and peddle their merchandise. You have prostitutes who enjoy walking the streets in skimpy clothing, consuming drugs they just purchased seconds ago from the dealer's. You have the crooked police officers who drive around town busting the dealers and prostitutes, but keeps what's taken from them. Then you have the gang members who pimp the prostitutes, and purchase product from the dealers, but seem to keep a low profile from the crooked cops. Shawn Hicks just happened to fall into the category of gang member. He was a part of the infamous Mob Street Mafia, and had been since he was very young. He was twenty-one years old, and loved the life of a gangster. He loved the feeling he got when he squeezed the trigger of a nine millimeter. He loved the rush he got after dropping rival gang members for "tripping on his set."

Nothing compared to what was going to happen today, though. For months the Mob Street Mafia had been planning on breaking into Chris Thompson's house. This Chris Thompson fellow just happened to be affiliated with the Green Grove Gangsters. The Green Grove Gangster's and the Mob Street Mafia had a legacy of fighting that lead back about twenty years. Shawn's father had been involved in a war between the two groups, and died defending Mob Street's honor. That's why it was only right for Shawn to lead the team of men assigned to break into the house.

"Man, I can't wait till I get my hands on that bastard," Shawn exclaimed, making hand motions like he had a neck between his chubby hands. He was talking to his best friend, and closest ally, Blaine Lockhart. The duo had been close since they were in elementary school.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Blaine replied, jamming buttons on a video game controller. Blaine was the type of person who had a negative thought about everything. If he had to use the bathroom, he could think of a reason why it was too dangerous.

"O. G. Joker would pop you in the head for saying some shit like that," Shawn remarked, slapping the controller from his friends hand. Blaine didn't reply, but anyone with a brain could tell he was furious. Shawn walked over to his dresser beside his bedroom window, and pulled open the top drawer. He pushed his assortment of boxers to the side, and found what he was looking for. A brand new nine millimeter with a full clip.

"Come on, bro. Let's go lay a Green Grove to rest," Shawn said. He walked out of his bedroom, and through his little house. All of the houses on his block were small, but they were also government paid. Shawn had lived on his own since he was sixteen years old, wandering the streets in search of a place he could call his own. His family lived somewhere in the suburbs of Franklynn City, and only came to visit when there was a death in the family, or some kind of tragedy.

"Yo, Mobster. Man up!" He was yelling at a group of Mob Street gang members leaning against a blue Sabre. The Mob Street Mafia members could easily be distinguished by the color of their clothes, a mixture of yellow and black. Two of the gang members nodded, and got in the back seat. Shawn hopped in the drivers seat, and Blaine sat next to him.

"Alright, we're going to break in through the back door, and take out anyone inside, so I hope you're all heated. If you're not, then I'll be sure to write how stupid you were on your tombstone." Shawn was always making comments like that, but it motivated the rest of his "click". He put the key in the ignition, and started the engine. The gang roared down the street; hanging their guns out of the window, and firing them off.

**Green Grove Gangster's**

Chris Thompson was known around the hood for being one of the biggest crack heads on the block. He used the drug so much he had lost almost all of his bodies muscle, which left him looking like a brown twig. His addiction was so bad he was even beginning to lose his hair. By himself, intimidation would have been the last thing on one's mind, but he always seemed to have a group of henchmen with him. Today, he had five men sitting inside his small house located in the heart of the Bronson District, all of them wearing the traditional Green Grove color's, green and brown. All except for one teenager who was wearing yellow and black, but he was walking out of the back door with all the speed he could muster. Every one of Chris's henchmen was sitting around the television, consuming some sort of drug. Chris was sitting on an old, dirty couch, but suddenly stumbled to his feet. He grabbed a sawed off shotgun that hidden under the couch, and turned to the rest of the guy's.

"Man, I can't believe these crazy Mob Street bitches are coming for us. Let's surprise them with an ambush," Chris noted. All of the men in the room jumped up, but half of them fell back down due to pure intoxication. Intoxicated or not, they all announced their approval of such a devious plan. They all wanted to shed the blood of the Mob Street Mafia.

**Mob Street Mafia**

"We're here. Listen, I want all of you guy's to come out of this alive. Don't do anything stupid, and if you make it inside all of the money in there is yours," Shawn always gave some kind of "before crime pep talk", but nobody ever listened to him. _To hell with it, I'm sure we'll get out alright_, he thought to himself before opening the car door. He stepped out, and realized that he may have parked a little too far away to go through with his plan. He was fifty feet away from the house, and he planned on throwing a Molotov cocktail through the back window. He only had one bottle, so this had to work the first time. He started walking toward the house, but stopped when felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"Yo, mane. Why don't you let me handle this, bro? You never let me do shit like this. ," It was Blaine. Shawn really did like to sacrifice his fellow gang members, and always took the heat of pulling off dangerous missions like this himself. Blaine knew that, but he seemed persistent.

"You have to promise me you'll be quite, and don't mess up. This is the only cocktail we have." Shawn meant business, and tried to sound as serious as he could.

"Yeah, I know, just give me the damned thing," Blaine replied, snatching the Molotov from Shawn's hand. Shawn stared into his friends deep green eye's, and couldn't help but feel like this was the last time he would talk to Blaine.

"Be careful," Shawn shouted, watching his friend creep closer to the house. Blaine nodded, running a hand over the top of his head to clear the thick brown hair from his eyes. Blaine was about fifteen feet from the house when it happened. Someone inside the house had apparently caught a glimpse of Blaine sneaking toward them, and broke out the rear window. Shawn started to run to his friends aid, but stopped in his tracks when he heard the gun shots. Shawn could see a black sticking out of the broken window. Whoever was firing the gun had emptied an entire round into Blaine, leaving him lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. Shawn remembered screaming something, but the memory was a little faded. He pulled out the nine millimeter pistol he had concealed in his waistband and began firing it wildly in the direction of the window. When the mysterious gunman began firing in the direction of Shawn, the other two Mob Street boys pulled him into the car. The engine was already started, which Shawn had intentionally allow to happen just incase something like this was to happen. The driver hit the gas,and turned the wheel, causing the car to spin around in a half circle. Bullets continued to fly, hitting every portion of the car. One hit the back windshield, causing shattered glass to rain down upon Shawn. He looked to his left, and noticed the gang member that had saved his life was bleeding from a gunshot wound to his stomach. Shawn applied pressure to the wound, and shouted for the driver to go faster. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the entire neighborhood. The Sabre made it out, but only barely...


	2. Chapter One:  Retaliation

**Chapter One: Retaliation**

**Mob Street Mafia**

The events the occurred three days ago left the Mob Street Mafia feeling a little depressed. The biggest reason was, of course, the lose of Blaine Lockhart, but there remained a question in the back of everyone's head - _Who sold the Mob Street Mafia out?_ The question was spread around the neighborhood, everyone was asking about it. Shawn was sitting outside on his front porch watching a pair of birds wrestle over a bread crumb. He was hoping to see one bird slaughter the other one, but nothing of that caliber happened. His mind was filling with the thoughts of his friend. He was standing right there when Blaine fell, yet he couldn't do anything. He was strapped, and yet, fear bound him to his spot. _Why did it have to be Blaine, _he thought to himself. _It could have been anyone else, but..._, his thought was disrupted by the presence of his gang leader, O. G. Joker.

"I've heard about Blaine, and I just wanted to offer my sympathy. He was a great kid," Joker was talking, but Shawn couldn't register the meaning behind the words. The incident happened only a few short days ago, so the mourning period had yet to come to an end. O. G. Joker looked like he had been awake for days. His yellow shirt was all wrinkled, and his black shorts had stains all over them. His hair was matted to his head, and his eye's looked bloodshot. Shawn could tell he was taking it hard.

"Look, man. I know Blaine's death has hit the hood hard, but you have to snap out of this. I have a problem that I need you care of," Joker said.

"Why the hell do I have to do it? Why can't you get Jigg's to do it, that fat piece of crap will do anything for you." Shawn replied, trying to get Joker to leave him alone. Joker apparently didn't get the hint, because he didn't move an inch.

"I could have anyone to do it for me, but I need you to. You don't understand, I think you will get closure from this. I think it will make you feel better. If you come to your senses, and decide to go through with it, meet me at the corner tonight at nine," Joker made his offer, and walked away. Shawn was glad to see him leave.

**Green Grove Gangster's**

"Did they kill any of them?" A man asked. He was leaning against a large concrete wall under the Main Street Bridge, his hands searching frantically in his pockets.

"Yeah, they got the one with long hair. He was running up to the house with a Molotov cocktail, and Simpson took him out with the AK-47. Stupid kid, shouldn't have been trying to pull a stunt on my house," Chris said. He was sitting in the passenger seat of a bright green low rider. He had a hood pulled over his head, trying his best to conceal his identity. He removed the pair of sunglasses he was wearing, and looked into the face of the man leaning on the wall.

"Are you rethinking out proposal, Ben?" Chris questioned, taking a pistol out of the glove box, and placing it on his lap. The person driving the car smirked, and made a joke, but Ben didn't catch it.

"Nah, man. I ain't got anything to say about nothing," Ben replied with a shaky voice. Ben was a member of the Mob Street Mafia, and he was the one that tipped off Chris about the hit on his home a few days ago. Ben didn't do it because he was unhappy with his set, but because he peddled drugs to make money, and being on the same page as Chris gave him a bigger area to sell to. He never thought about his money making scam getting anyone killed. He knew Blaine, and he knew Blaine was a valued member of Mob Street. He also knew that his murder was going to bring about repercussions that he wouldn't be able to handle.

"Good. Now go out there, and make us some money, Ben. Rent is due in a week," Chris informed. He motioned for the driver to take off, and Ben watched as the low rider zoomed off down the street. He was worried about what would happen to him after Mob Street found out what he did, but he wasn't going to allow that to hold up his cash flow. He would be on the streets in less than an hour, doing what he does best.

**Mob Street Mafia**

"What did you need me for, Joker?" Shawn asked, feeling a little foolish for coming out to his leaders call. Joker smiled, and motioned for his star member to come to his side. Shawn followed instruction, and took his place next to Joker.

"You're here to make things better. Look over there, and tell me what you see?" Joker said. Shawn peered through squinted eye's across the street at a man standing on the sidewalk. It took him a moment to realize it was Ben, but there was nothing strange about that. Ben sold drugs for cash, but it's not like that was a secret. Everyone had bought a bag of weed from Ben from time to time. How was this going to change anything? How was spying on Ben going to help him through the pain of loss?

"Yeah, so what. Ben is waiting for a contact to sell some weed too, what's so helpful about that?" Shawn remarked, trying not to sound angry. Joker was wasting his time by following Ben when he could be at home formulating plans to retaliate against Chris Thompson. Joker just put a finger to his lips, and pleaded for Shawn to keep quiet. After about ten minutes a truck pulled up, and screeched to a halt next to Ben. The passenger did all of the dealing, and soon they took off. The truck turned around in a driveway near the spot Shawn was standing, and reversed back into the street. Shawn looked through the window, and noticed a green headband on the driver's head. Shawn almost had a heart attack.

"What the hell... Was that Green Grove?" Shawn roared. Joker slapped Shawn on the shoulder, and made the same hand signal to keep quiet.

"Shhhhhh... Yeah, that was two Green Grove's in our neck of the wood's, and they just paid Ben for something. Do you know what this means, Shawn? Ben is the person who ratted us out. At least, that's what it looks like. Only someone who is affiliated with Green Grove would sell to them." Joker had hardly finished his sentence when Shawn had taken matters into his own hands. Shawn walked across the street, picking up a brick along the way. Ben noticed his coming doom just in time, and began running in the opposite direction.

"Man, what the hell!? I didn't do anything, Shawn, get off my back!" Ben yelled, but Shawn was in his own little world. He began running after the traitor, moving his legs as fast as they would go. Ben ducked down an alley, and blew past a trash can, causing it to topple over. Shawn was breathing down his neck, but his leg's were growing tired. It's hard to chase down a skinny man when your a little chubby. Ben came to a dead end with a fence blocking his path, and Shawn let a smile grace his face, but it faded when Ben scurried to the top, and hopped right over it.

Shawn climbed over the fence, but it took him much longer than it had taken Ben. He dropped onto the other side, and looked around the landscape. The space he was standing in was sectioned off by concrete walls on all four sides. The only way out of this enclosed space was through one of the locked doors on the back of the building, but none of the locks were broken.

"Come on out, Ben. We know you sold us out, you little bastard. Stop hiding, and fight like a man!" Shawn yelled, hoping Ben would show his face. Shawn crept over to the dumpster sitting to his right, and looked behind it, but nobody was there.

"You're a coward, you know that?" Shawn yelled, trying to make Ben mad enough to jump out of his hiding place. Shawn walked over to a pile of boxes a few feet from the dumpster. He searched the boxes thoroughly, but found nothing. Just then Ben jumped out from inside the dumpster, and threw a jagged piece of glass in Shawn's direction. Shawn tried to dodge to projectile, but it caught his left arm._ I should have checked inside the _dumpster, Shawn thought. He retaliated by throwing the brick he as carrying at Ben's head, but it was easily evaded. Ben grabbed a long piece of wood from inside the dumpster, and jumped out. Shawn was immediately on the defensive, doing his best to dodge Ben's wild, swinging piece of lumber.

Ben backed Shawn into a corner, and caught him across the face with the end of the wood piece. The pain searing through his face was almost unbearable, but Shawn continued fighting for his life. Ben swung the lumber in a wide arch, once again aiming for Shawn's face, but this time the weapon was caught. Shawn grabbed the end that almost hit him, and pushed the opposite end into Ben's abdomen, causing him to doubled over, and drop his lethal weapon. Shawn took advantage of this, and shot out a leg, tripping Ben. Shawn climbed on top of his fallen foe, and began punching him in the face. After a moment, he grew tired of pummeling Ben. Shawn climbed off of his foe, and took a moment to catch his breath. Ben was still on the ground motionless from the assault. Shawn began walking away with every intention of leaving Ben there. He was going to let Ben tell the Green Groves what happened, and hope it would strike some kind of fear in them, but Ben wouldn't allow that to happen. Ben rose up like a man possessed, and pulled a knife from his pocket. He dashed toward Shawn, slinging the sharpened blade wildly. Shawn turned his body, and narrowly dodged the attack. Ben dropped the knife, and fell to his knee's. It was apparent he was exhausted. Shawn picked up the knife, and put the blade to Ben's throat.

"This is for Blaine. Say hello to him in hell, Ben." The moment Shawn was finished making his final comments to Ben he ran the blade across his neck. Ben fell over in a shower of blood, croaking his last breath. Shawn stood, mesmerized for a moment, thinking about vengeance. Retaliation is so sweet...


End file.
